


sphallolalia/druxy

by jodeldiplom



Series: A Word and a Character/Series/Pairing [3]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: but only almost, i might almost love it more than shipping lesbians, lesbians supporting each other? the dream the ultimate dream, this is me working out the issues i had with them in s3 but in a civil way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodeldiplom/pseuds/jodeldiplom
Summary: Tumblr writing ask: sphallolalia - flirtatious talk that leads to nowhere. or druxy - something which looks good on the outside but is actually rotten on the inside.So naturally, I tried to do both in one fic.





	sphallolalia/druxy

_March 1987_

They’re still in the same place together.

After all the changes that happened (Sam running off to make a movie, Debbie building an empire, Tammé bulldozing into comedy, Ruth being completely MIA), they’re still here together. And where should they be, really? Arthie failed out of med school and is now a regular wrestler on a women’s wrestling show, kind of scared to call her mom. Yolanda is a stripper who seems to be taking an indefinite break from stripping.

They’re both misfits who once fit together and now don’t anymore. Except when they take each other in a headlock, a pulse beating against the other.

Last Christmas, Arthie thought they might find their way back together. It surely felt like it once she accepted who she was and declared warfare against anyone who would deny her right to be herself. But the opening had passed by then. Yolanda carried a grudge with her that was far older than her relationship with Arthie, and Arthie still tasted iron in her mouth because of the way they’d broken up. The lack of support when support was needed and the snide remarks during the months after that. Something had changed between them, and it made it difficult to reconsider their relationship outside of the ring.

Your first relationship imprints itself on the heart. Sometimes Arthie thinks that it skips a beat whenever she sees Yolanda do her infamous body rolls. Sometimes Yolanda thinks of that shy nerd full of tenderness, safe in her arms for a whole year of their lives.

They dance around each other with glances and words. A thing that Yolanda says in her deep voice is going to hit the only gay woman in their troupe much differently than their straight counterparts. Arthie is starting to become fluent in a language that only belongs to lesbians. Getting back together though? Only feels like a car crash waiting to happen.

Dawn and Stacey have started to try and matchmake between them, because naturally, the only two gay women _must_ be a couple. Arthie knows they looked good together before and might look good together again, but she’s not in the right place for that. They wouldn’t work together as a couple.

But still.

„I’m going to a rally this weekend“, she calls out one afternoon after practice. The ring is empty, Yolanda is carding her fingers through her thick hair. „Would you like to come with me?“

Yolanda’s dark eyes focus. „Sure! Can I bring someone?“

„If you could keep them so far, why not?“

„Very funny, little nerd. I can be charming if I want to. You know that.“

„Yeah, I know. I’m bringing someone too.“

Yolanda’s playful grin widens. „Ooh, a double date! Mr Reagan should feel _honored_ ...“

Their laughter carries them all the way back to the dressing room. It feels good, finally becoming friends.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little messy for my taste but I decided to post it anyway


End file.
